Thank You Angela
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Based on Reflections. Genji thinks long and hard about what he wants to say to Mercy. After receiving Genji's letter, Mercy decides to write him back and give him an unexpected gift. Gency. Oneshot.


**Thank You Angela**

 _"Should winter arrive, I'll still be waiting for a sign,"_

 **~ o ~**

"Is all well Genji?"

I looked up to see that Master Zenyatta had made his way into the room. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes master, I am simply writing a letter to a friend seeing as I cannot be with them this Christmas," I replied.

He nodded and I'm sure if he could smile, he would be grinning from ear to ear right now. For some reason however, I felt compelled to ask him more.

"Master, do you think that love can be born... even from such a great distance?" I asked.

He nodded once more before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Love can blossom even in places without light to nurture it, you just need to desire it enough to give it a chance to do so," he replied.

I nodded slowly as I turned back to the blank piece of paper I've been staring at for the last two hours.

"Is this friend someone you care for deeply?" he asked.

After contemplating it for a moment, I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Yes master... **very** deeply," I replied.  
"Then tell her exactly how you feel; hiding it from her will leave all your questions unanswered," he said.

My eyes widened as Zenyatta laughed softly, evidently knowing how my face looked under my mask. He saw right through my facade and I was positive he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Good night Genji, best of luck with your writing," he said.

I bowed respectfully to him before he took his leave. I then turned back to the paper, now feeling much more encouraged. My hand gripped the quill as I continued to search for the words.

 _"...I was taught to be honest with myself, I am not the same man I was when I was still a part of my family's dynasty...I will not lie, not to **her** ,"_

Feeling the inspiration flow through me, I began to write.

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

"Excuse me! Dr. Ziegler!"

I turned away from my book and nodded at a young boy who just entered my tent. He was no older than twelve years old and considering that he didn't wait outside, he must've not realized the formality. Thinking nothing of it, especially since he appeared very nervous, I turned back to him and offered him a bright smile.

"Yes?" I replied.

The boy looked at me shyly as I crouched down to place a hand on his head.

"Do you have something for me?" I asked gently.

He nervously handed me several envelopes and nodded.

"T-T-These came for you a few hours ago..." he replied.

I took the envelopes from him before smiling again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at my face before forcing himself to smile through his clearly racing heart.

"I-I-It's just an honor to meet you...you helped my father a few days ago," he explained.

I laughed softly before reaching into my pocket.

"What is your name my dear?" I asked.  
"K-K-Kai Sentari," he replied.

I immediately remembered who his father was: a soldier named Harrison Sentari who I treated five days ago. He told me that he had a son during the time I spent treating his wounds, but I didn't imagine for a moment that the boy would be bringing me mail. Feeling even more elated that I helped his father and knowing how grateful he was for what I did, I handed him a candy bar.

"Thank you for bringing these to me, let your father know he can come to me any time for a check up alright?" I instructed.

The boy seemed to completely lose the nervous disposition he had previously as he nodded excitedly.

"Okay! Thank you Dr. Ziegler!"

Much to my surprise, the small boy grabbed me around the neck in a hug. I smiled, feeling comforting warmth take over my body as I hugged him back. He then released me before running out of the tent.

"Another admirer I see Dr. Ziegler,"

I turned around to see my attendant giving me a smile. I smiled back at her.

"That's one of the reasons I love my work; I help people and save lives," I replied.  
"Something that everyone here loves you for," she replied.

She then turned back to my bed before smoothing it out properly. I took the opportunity to look through the envelopes. Once of them was clearly from Winston and Lena, as the envelope had their names on it and I could only imagine that inside was a picture of the two of them making a silly face. The second one was from my superiors at the medical corporation I decided to work for temporarily. I assumed it was for a new assignment once my time here in the Middle East is done. The third letter was from Torbjorn, considering that it read "My Angelic Lass" on the front.

I laughed softly to myself as I reached the fourth and final letter. I didn't recognize the handwriting however. It was very neat and the envelope simply said "Angela". Feeling very curious, I opened it first. The paper seemed a little worn, but the handwriting was superb. I began to think about who wrote it, until my mind hovered over the people who would call me Angela instead of Dr. Ziegler. That is, until I read the first six words.

 _"I hope all is well Angela,"_

I felt a smile crack.

"Genji," I whispered.

He sent a letter all the way from Nepal to here...for me? I eagerly began to read the rest of it.

 _It's strange; I've spent a long time trying to find the words to say to you and this single piece of paper is probably not enough, so I will try to be concise._

 _I never got the chance to personally thank you for all you've done for me. You already know how grateful I am to you for saving my life because you gave me the chance to see my brother again in addition to making a true difference on the world during our time with Overwatch. After all the time I've spent here with Master Zenyatta as well as the time I've spent reflecting upon the past, I felt it necessary to write you this to say..._

 _You didn't just save my life. You gave me a second chance at redemption to make up for all of the wrong I've done. You were also one of the very few friends I've had...and I want you to know just how much I care for you._

 _This may not be a wise idea; you've a busy schedule and travel quite often but I wanted to ask...if you have some time._

 _Would you be willing to come to Nepal for some time? I'd love to show you the mountaintops and the monastery; they're beautiful during winter and spring. I'd also like to have some tea with you; Master Zenyatta is surprisingly an expert on the art. I will warn you however...Nepal will continue to be cold until March, when it becomes manageable which is a far cry from what it's like in the Middle East._

 _There is so much more I want to say...but this paper has limited space._

 _I know I'd just like to spend time with you because..._

There was a small streak below the words, indicating that he must've slipped at some point during the writing process.

 _I care for you. Deeply...no, that's not the truth. I care more about you than anyone else I can think of and I want to show you just how much I do._

 _If you'll give me the chance to...I'd like to prove it._

 _Until the next time we meet...I have to say once again._

 _Thank you Angela and even though this letter will likely arrive too late, Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year when it comes._

 _With warm regards,  
Genji._

I didn't realize that tears had reached my eyes and that my smile had gotten even more wide. What's more, I felt heat in my cheeks and my heart rate had doubled at least. Now I was positive at what was going on in my heart.

 _"...He was so honest...how can I say no to something like that?"_

I looked to my desk to see more paper. I took a breath; I had some writing of my own to do.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Master Shimada,"

I turned around immediately to see one of the monks, holding an envelope.

"This just arrived for you," he said.

I nodded and took the envelope from him.

"Thank you," I said.

The monk simply bowed respectfully before taking his leave. I looked at the front of the envelope to see my name...in handwriting I could never forget.

 _"Angela..."_

Almost three weeks had passed since I sent her that letter and I had begun to think that the letter never made it to her, but now I was sure it did. Before I opened it, I released the locking mechanism on my mask; I wanted to read this with my own eyes. I returned to the window I was looking out of and opened the letter.

 _Dear Genji,_

 _Thank you for your kind words. You don't know how happy it made me feel to read everything you wrote. I can honestly say that I haven't felt so appreciated in a long time, even though my line of work warrants a constant feeling of it._

I laughed softly and felt myself blushing as I continued on.

 _I did a lot of thinking on what you said...on the offer you gave me and you're right. I have a very busy schedule. There's so much work to be done, so many lives to save...but I realize now that sometimes, even someone like me needs some saving. This may sound strange, but I want you to read these next words aloud._

I felt a bit puzzled at the last sentence and after looking around to see that I was alone, I decided to humor her.

 _I appreciate you as well. It was a difficult decision to subject you to the cybernetic augmentation because I knew the kind of man you were. You had a lot of pride and the fact that you would forever be part machine was a thought that horrified you and for that, I'm sorry. I wanted to help you, I wanted to save your life...and even though I did, I knew you left Overwatch because you didn't know how to come to grips with it. You happened upon Zenyatta, but not a day went by that I didn't think of you...how much pain you suffered and how alone you must've felt._

 _That is why I accept your offer. I've always wanted to see Nepal...but I would be lying if I said the reason was for the view._

 _I want to spend time with you too Genji. Because I care for you deeply as well...more than anyone else I've met thus far._

I turned the letter to the back side and felt puzzled at the words.

"Turn around?"

I had no idea why I decided to do what the letter said...but the next moment was easily the happiest one of my life. I did as the letter said...to see Angela standing there, with a bright smile on her face. My eyes immediately scanned her from head to toe in order to prove to myself that this wasn't a dream. She wasn't wearing her signature Valkyrie suit and instead, wore a thick, brown sweater and very thick black pants along with gloves. Her face and hair however, were there for me to admire in all their glory, especially that smile I had truly grown to adore over all this time. Next to her were two suitcases, which indicated that she fully intended to stay a while. I peered back down at the letter.

"Thank you Genji...for making me feel special," we said almost in unison.

 _Love,  
Angela._

I was shocked; she planned all of this perfectly somehow and now that I thought about it, it was probably her who asked the monk to give me the letter and she must've been waiting there for me to read the letter aloud before she made her move. I approached her, the letter still in my hand as I gazed into her eyes.

"...Angela," I gasped in disbelief.

She removed her gloves before one of her hands went to my cheek, the warmth being a very welcome change from the freezing air.

"I'm here," she whispered.

No longer able to contain my feelings, I looked away for a moment.

"...I'm sorry I didn't prepare some-"

She shushed me gently with her soothing voice and the moment I turned back to face her, she leaned up and met my lips in a gentle kiss. I instinctively pulled her by the waist into a deeper one. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning her body into mine. Several yearlong seconds later, I broke away from her, but stayed near enough to feel her breath on my face.

"...Thank you,"

We once again spoke the words in unison as we both laughed softly. I leaned my forehead against hers.

 _"Thank you Angela...for keeping me in your heart for all this time,"_


End file.
